


Mine

by LunaIris



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Love, Major middle block of death and destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIris/pseuds/LunaIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kory Anders is a small town girl, that is ready and waiting to fly. From a foreign country, and lost in the real world. Her first relationship is shattered upon leaving. With her best friend Rachel Roth at her side, she tries to find new love, but face her past in a way that she has never even imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! This story is an export of mine from Fanfiction.net. I moved it here and will update it very soon. I hope you enjoy! Please leave Kudos and comments!!

Chapter One

California. It's so great to be back. I walked down the streets of Jump City the wind going through my red hair. This was my favorite city I've visited so far. Not as dark and gloomy as Gotham but not a bright as Tameran. Rachel loved Gotham. She loved the sights and the gloominess. She was a Goth after all.

I missed Rachel. She stayed at the hotel room because she was sick. Since I opted out of going to Collage she did too. I don't think she wanted to though, but because of me bring so naïve most of the time I needed her.

My ex-boyfriend Xavier Redd went to collage and was going to drag me with him. That's when I decided to break it off. I didn't cope well with being held down. So Kori Anders, nineteen-year-old tameranian was single, for the first time in forever.

First it had been Roy Harper. My childhood best friend, we're still friends. We broke up because it was too awkward.

Now going to the streets of Jump City, my stomach rumbled. It seemed like I had nine of them, I was so hungry all the time. I exercised a bunch in the cities we passed through. Rachel always brought along our very useful Wii for the Wii Fit game.

So I walked into the first place I saw. It had a sign over it stating that the name was, KK's Café.

'Wow' I thought then as I walked inside to order something small because it was going on one-thirty and I told Rachel I'd bring her back some McDonalds. I've never gone there before without eating and I wouldn't start now.

I walked in and sat down at the table facing the window. Right across the street from the place was a Hot Topic. I was going there next to get Rachel's birthday present. The day was coming in a few weeks. Even though we've been so many places this is the first time I've ever found one.

Then a guy with ebony hair and striking blue eyes walked up holding an order pad. He had an apron on and under that an Abercrombie Tee.

He looked up at me meeting my eyes and that glare he held earlier melted away and his expression softened.

"C-Can I take y-y-your order?" He stuttered. I nodded and smiled at him.

"What is good?" He smiled back and slid into the seat across from me. Relieved to finally have something to say that he knew about.

"Richard Grayson." He said, sticking his hand out.

"Kori Anders." I replied and shook it noticing that my skin tingled whenever it grazed his.

"So Richard?" I say making him nod his head. "What's good to eat?"

He smiled at me and pointed toward the counter. "See the dish at the top?" I nodded. It was called the Doodle Cake.

"It's really good. You should try a piece." I nodded and he wrote it down. Standing up he turned to me, "It will be a few minutes."

Then he walked back to the counter to put the order in the full Café.

I looked over and saw two people across from me fighting. That brought back memories. My parents. Hiding in the closet with my two siblings. I sighed and thought of my two past exes'. Love was useless and people needed to figure that out.

It was just in fairytales.

The bell above the door rang out as a girl with bright blonde hair walked out waving her fingers at Richard who was scowling at her from behind the counter. Then a voice yelled out "Order Up!" It was hard to hear over the noise of the crowd.

Richard stumbled over here and plopped down a white plate with a creamy yellowish cake on top. "So Miss. Anders. Enjoy your meal." As he was about to walk away I said, "Richard you can do the sitting down here if you like." He nodded and exclaimed, "Sure!" Sitting again in the seat across from me.

I began to eat my delicious cake as he asked me questions. "Kori What's you favorite color?"

"Purple." I answered simply. "What's yours?"

"Red." He answered back. "Favorite Movie?"

"Titanic. Yours?"

"I have to many." I smiled at that. I love titanic but I had lots of favorites. "How old are you Mr. Grayson?"

"Call me Richard, or Dick. I'm nineteen and a half what about you?"

"Just turned nineteen. Aren't you in collage?" Richard shook his head yes and I tensed up. I did not want the collage talk from a guy in a Cafe. "I decided not to go." I said quietly. "Me and my dearest of friends do the traveling a lot." I cleared my throat as I finished my cake.

"Alright Kori. How about we be friends for the time you are here? It's fine that you don't go. My brother didn't either. I have nothing against that."

"Ok." I breathed "Ok." Then I reached for my purse to get my wallet for the cake but as I got it out, Richard stopped me. "It's taken care of. I'll see you around Miss. Anders."

And he disappeared behind the counter before I could even say thanks.

I walked out of the Cafe over to the Hot Topic across the street. There I picked up Rachel's gift. A Cd and a few shirts, plus a pair of headphones. Rachel didn't like to celebrate but would accept gifts when offered.

Then I traveled to McDonalds and got Rachel a Big Mac and Fries, a Happy Meal for myself. With that I drove back home to my best sick friend.


End file.
